Captain Planet: New Age
by DancerDearly
Summary: This is my retelling of the Captain Planet series with my own tweaks and additions. I do not own the Captain Planet series. Only certain original characters and story elements. Updating will be a bit sporadic, but if people enjoy it, I'll try and make it more of a priority. First fanfiction, so let me know how I did. All criticism welcome. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPTAIN PLANET**_

 **Prologue**

Gaia, spiritual protector of Earth, once ruled alongside six other grand beings. Together, they kept the Earth as strong and safe as they possibly could. But one day, her husband, Lord Zarm, grew impatient with the humans that inhabited our Earth. Originally, they all agreed that they would protect the humans, but Lord Zarm felt that they were not worthy of their protection. The other spirits and Gaia were forced to go to war with him. Unfortunately, Lord Zarm was too powerful. He was able to kill the other five spirits and almost kill Gaia. As she was near death, she gave up a portion of her power and used the spirits of her fallen friends to create a power strong enough to defeat Zarm. The entity she created was able help her defeat Lord Zarm and tore his spirit asunder, but the cost was great. Though she survived the attack, she was now unable leave Hope Island, the home of most of her followers. Also, without anyone to keep control of the entity's unstable power, it split up into powerful stones. With Lord Zarm defeated, she gladly rested at Hope Island and her followers keep watch over her and the stones. Everyone was safe…or so she thought.

 **Episode 1: Rude Awakening (Part I)**

About two-thousand years after the war with Lord Zarm, a suspicious group was busy at an enormous oil rig in the middle of a lake somewhere near a forest. A fat man in a green military style uniform, black tie, and brown army boots was yelling out orders.

 **Fat Man:** "Hurry up men! Send someone else down there! Keep looking! I want that artifact found!"

The man had no hair and was obese and mutated, having pig-like features such as his snout and even his misshapen teeth.

 **Fat Man:** "I don't want that hag on my case because of your incompetence!"

Just after he said that, a female voice came from the fat man's watch.

 **Woman:** "And just who are you referring to, Hoggish?"

 **Hoggish:** "Christ! How long have you been listening in on me?!"

 **Woman:** "You always forget to turn your communicator off, Hoggish. Or maybe the fat from your wrist just accidentally called me again. You didn't answer my question. Who are you referring to?"

 **Hoggish:** "Umm! No one, Barbara! No one! Certainly not you! Ehehe."

 **Woman:** "That's Dr. Blight to you, Hoggish. Have you found my artifact yet?"

 **Hoggish:** "Ehh, no, Dr. Blight. We're still searching, but I'm sure we're getting close."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Don't call me again until you find it. Blight out."

 **Hoggish:** "B-by the way, Dr. Blight. Can we talk about that name? Hoggish is a little demoralizing don't you think?"

There was a brief pause.

 **Dr. Blight:** "Very well. Get back to work, Fatass."

 **Hoggish:** "Hoggish is fine. Why can't you just call me Ed? Or maybe Eddie. Mr. Edwards is even fine."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Because your namesake is even more disgusting than your eating habits. Blight out."

Blight hung up.

 **Hoggish:** "Grr…Rigger!"

A very skinny blonde man in a red shirt, green vest, green and red cap, cargo shorts, fingerless gloves, and dirty boots walked in.

 **John "Rigger" Ratz:** "Yep?"

 **Hoggish:** "How's it coming?"

 **Rigger:** "Oil reserves? Found. Waste disposal? Bout half done."

 **Hoggish:** "And the rock?"

 **Rigger:** "Blight's stone?...Not found, sir."

Hoggish grumbles and hands Rigger a pistol

 **Hoggish:** "Make 'em work harder and faster. Understood?"

Rigger cocks the gun

 **Rigger:** "Hehehe. Yep."

Meanwhile, in a hidden location, Dr. Blight was standing at a large computer monitor in her lab. She was a tall, slender woman with short blonde hair and bleach-blonde highlights that covered the left side of her face. She was wearing emerald earrings, a lab coat, black gloves, high-heeled black boots, dark-pink shirt tucked in, tight black pants, and a white belt.

 **Dr. Blight:** "Why do I even put up with that moron?"

 **Voice:** "Nostalgia, perhaps. You have known each other since you were children, Dr. Blight."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Knowing him for that long is even more reason to have him killed, MAL."

An odd, yellowish-green face with sunken in eyes appeared on the screen.

 **MAL:** "Do you ever truly wish to help him with his condition? It cannot be easy living in his mutated state."

Blight chuckled.

 **Dr. Blight:** "Haha. Who knows? Why should I anyway? Now his features match his gluttonous personality. But enough about Hoggish, my dear MAL, are you sure that one of the stones are there?"

 **MAL:** "After making me scan the area twenty-three times, Dr. Blight, I have no doubt."

A large smile appeared on Blight's face. She walked over to a sealed door near the computer. After putting in a password, she walked in. In the room, there was a bright, dark-red stone resting on a pedestal. She sat in a chair and began laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile, at an uncharted island, the earth spirit, Gaia, gasped, awaking from her slumber. She was a very tall, dark-skinned woman with long, flowing black hair with light grey streaks. She wore a long, purple, toga-like dress and a golden band around her forehead.

 **Gaia:** "No, it can't be. I haven't felt fear like this since…"

Gaia got up and rushed to a large room covered in crystals. She walked over to a very large and smooth crystal.

 **Gaia:** "Oh great crystals, I know you feel the darkness that I feel. Show me it's location."

The large crystal dimly lit up and showed Hoggish and his men in the forest. The image then blinked out.

 **Gaia:** "Oh no. The interference can only be from one thing. If that's the case, how did these humans find it?"

Gaia walked over to a pedestal with a silk sheet covering the top. She slowly removed the sheet to reveal four glowing rings. Two guards ran in the room.

 **Gaia:** "I had hoped that this day would never come, friends. I had hoped you and I would be able to rest, but it seems I rested for too long."

 **Guard:** "Lady Gaia! What's the matter?"

 **Gaia:** "No time to explain. Find Ma-Ti."

As they were about to walk out of the room, the rings glowed brighter.

 **Guard:** "Lady Gaia! Look!"

As Gaia turned around, the four rings lifted off of the pedestal, shot out of the room, and into the sky. They each scattered in their own directions.

 **Gaia:** "What in the world?!"

 **Guard 2:** "What do we do now, M'lady?

 **Gaia:** "Go get Ma-Ti! Now!"

 **Guard 1+2:** "Yes, Lady Gaia!

As the guards left, Gaia looked towards the sky.

 **Gaia:** "Come back to me, my friends. Our world needs you."

Somewhere in Ghana, Africa, a young, fit, dark brown eyed, black man was leaning on a staff in the desert. He had a short black afro, brown eyes, and wore gold necklaces and bracelets, a dark blue shirt, currently wrapped around his head, and jeans. He was carrying a small plant. As he wiped the sweat from his face, the sun began to set.

 **Young Man:** "Almost done…"

He walked on and on until he reached an oasis with a couple of trees and a nicely sized pool of water.

 **Young Man:** "Ah! Finally!"

The man ran towards the oasis and dunked his head in the water.

 **Young Man:** "Ahhh..I made it."

The man got up, took his staff, and pierced the dirt between two trees.

 **Young Man:** "Couldn't make this easy, could you, mother?"

After forming a proper hole, the man placed the plant in.

 **Young Man:** "Rest now, mother. Your final wish has been granted. Hmm?"

As the man paid his respects, he noticed a bright, green, glowing light next to the plant. He dug next to the plant and was surprise to find a glowing ring.

 **Young Man:** "What is this? A ring?"

He stared at it.

 **Young Man:** "…Something is not right about it."

As the man stared at the ring more, he became entranced. Without thinking he put the ring on. As he slid it on, the ground shook around him. The ring glowed more and the ground shifted wildly around him.

 **Young Man:** "W-what is this?"

Suddenly, some of the trees around him swayed, taking odd shapes and the ground around him shifted more and more. During all of this, however, the ground directly under his feet didn't move one bit. Suddenly, the man vanished in a flash of green light. He was gone.

 **Angry Man:** "You think I'm messin' around with you?!"

A large, angry white man was yelling at his son. His voice echoed throughout his apartment in Brooklyn, New York. He grabbed his son by his shirt and pulled him close. The son could smell the alcohol on his breath.

 **Travis:** "Now see here, you little punk! You do what I say, when I say it! I don't care how old you are, or whether or not you think you're a man! You're under MY roof, boy! You hear me?"

The son stared at his father for a while before answering.

 **Son:** "…Yes, sir."

 **Travis:** "Good! Now get out of here and don't come back until you get my booze!"

Travis pushed his son towards the door.

The son kicked a trash can once he got to the sidewalk in front of the apartment.

 **Son:** "Damn it!"

Marcus, known as Wheeler by his friends, was a young, blue eyed, muscular red headed man with bright blue eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath. He stormed down the sidewalk, trying not to think about his father. Just then, his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and realized it was a text message from his close friend and ex-girlfriend, Trish.

 **Trish's Text:** "Hey, Wheeler! Happy b-day, man! 3"

 **Wheeler:** "Yeah, some birthday."

Still angry, Wheeler threw his phone across the street. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice scream from a nearby alley.

 **Voice:** "Somebody! Help!"

Wheeler, without thinking, ran towards the scream. When he got to the alley, Wheeler was shocked to find out that he knew both the victim and the attacker. It was the elderly Ed Jones, known as "Gramps" by most kids in the neighborhood, getting mugged by Jeff Alton, an old childhood friend of Wheeler.

 **Jeff:** "Shut up and hand over your money, Gramps!"

 **Gramps:** "Please, Jeffery, don't do this."

 **Wheeler:** "Yo! Jeff!"

 **Jeff:** "Who the-Wheeler?! What are ya doin' here?!"

 **Wheeler:** "That's my line, bro! Didn't you just get out of of house arrest?"

 **Jeff:** "Mind ya own business, Wheeler. This got nothin' to do with you."

 **Wheeler:** "Well now it does, bro. I mean seriously. Gramps? He practically raised us all."

Jeff pulled out a gun and pointed it a Wheeler

 **Jeff:** "Like I said, Wheeler. Got nothin' to do with you. By the by, you ain't my bro."

 **Wheeler:** "Come on, Jeff. This ain't like you."

 **Jeff:** "You don't freakin' know me!"

Gramps sudden whacked Alton on the back of his head

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa! Right on, Gramps. Now get out of here!"

Gramps made his way out of the alley. Alton got up and saw Wheeler.

 **Jeff:** "Ya messed up big this time, Wheeler!"

Wheeler ran off down the side walk with Alton chasing him down. Luckily, Wheeler's athleticism and familiarity with the town helped him lose Alton for a while down another alley. In the alley was an oil barrel. Wheeler hid behind it.

 **Wheeler:** "Crap, this is bad."

Just then, Wheeler heard a sound coming from the oil drum. He looked in and saw a small, orange light from the bottom.

 **Wheeler:** "The hell?"

Wheeler suddenly felt a warm feeling in his stomach. He decided to reach in and get the light. Suddenly, the light sparked. Wheeler quickly jumped back and the oil drum ignited. The light from the alley shined brightly, letting Jeff know where he was.

 **Jeff:** "Got ya now!"

Jeff made his way to the alley. Wheeler, mesmerized by the fire, walked closer to the oil drum. He could of sworn that he could still see the small light in the fire.

 **Jeff:** "Nowhere to run, Wheeler."

Jeff pointed his gun at Wheeler. Wheeler snapped out of his trance and backed up against the wall.

 **Jeff:** "Shoulda minded ya own business."

As Jeff got ready to shot Wheeler, the flames from the drum shined brighter and brighter. The two of them saw the flames grow.

 **Jeff:** "Ahhh! Crap, that's hot!"

Wheeler suddenly realized that he couldn't feel any heat coming off of the flames. It was warm, but it was also soothing. Jeff, not able to stand the heat, dropped the gun and passed out. The flames continued to grow, threatening to engulf the entire alley. Wheeler grabbed Jeff and dragged him out of the alley. The flames kept shining after they escaped.

 **Wheeler:** "Oh, man! This is getting bad!"

Suddenly, the flames vanished. All gone. All that remained was the small orange light. It floated towards Wheeler. He could clearly see what it was now. A ring.

 **Wheeler:** "Uhhhh. Ok?"

He then felt that warm feeling again and became entranced. He reached for the ring, put it on, and vanished in an orange beam of light.

A camera snaps a photo of a bird. It was taken by a young, long-haired, blonde, Russian girl.

 ***Note: (Rus)=Being spoken in Russian***

 **Blonde Girl:** (Rus) "Amazing. A Siberian Grouse. I'm getting great pictures on this trip."

The girl was wearing a knitted, teal cap, brown shorts, a red communism star belt, white sneakers, and a yellow tank top with a long-sleeved, purple shirt wrapped around her waist. She also had tattoos on her arms: A red musical note on her left and a shooting star on her right. She was green eyed and had her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Along with her camera, she was also carrying a bag with her laptop in it. On the bag, her name was stitched into it. Linka Porkryshkin.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "I should head back to camp. I'm starving."

As she made it back to camp, Linka smelled something awful.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "My god! What in the world is that smell?!"

She covered her mouth and nose with her purple shirt. She heard noises in the distance and carefully checked out the situation. She saw various men dumping tons of chemicals into a nearby canal. Linka quickly hid behind some bushes. Recently, the news has mentioned biological terrorist causing trouble in various places in Russia. Recently, they started causing trouble here in Linka's home, Baley, Russia.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "Bastards. Not again. Is the government even trying to stop them?"

Linka kept quiet and took pictures from the bush. So far, Linka was the only one to get any footage of the terrorist. Linka has sent various photos to many networks. People have been cracking down on them, but not enough. Usually, however, Linka was at a safe distance away. Suddenly, a man walked in front of the bush. Linka kept quiet to avoid getting caught.

 **Man:** "As I have told you, Dr. Blight, I already have a fairly successful career. I just don't see much point in helping."

The man was short and round with patchy black, balding, hair. Though the rest of the men were wearing protective mask, he was not. Though he looked quite unhealthy, he didn't seem to be bothered by the noxious fumes.

 **Dr. Blight:** "I assure you, Mr. Sheen-"

 **Man:** "Please, madam, call me Sly."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Very well. I assure you, Sly. This offer is definitely worth your time. I know and you know that things are getting tense for you. If it wasn't for MAL's security work, you would be caught by now."

Linka started recording the conversation.

 **Sly:** "I assure you, Dr. Blight. Though your toy has certainly helped make things easier, no one catches me."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Those pictures you mentioned say otherwise."

Sly sighed at that.

 **Sly:** "Unfortunate as they may be, they're just some anonymous irritant's cry for attention."

 **Dr. Blight:** "If you say so. By the way, you're welcome for deleting some of that 'anonymous irritant's' most incriminating photos."

 **Sly:** "Really now? And you deleted them all?"

 **Dr. Blight:** "Perhaps. A thank you would be nice, Sly."

 **Sly:** "Perhaps? Did you delete them all or not?"

 **Dr. Blight:** "Sly. You didn't say thank you."

He glared, fully catching what she was emphasizing with her tone.

 **Sly:** "…Thank you, Dr. Blight."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Very good. So you'll think about our agreement?"

 **Sly:** "…I'll think about it."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Great. Blight out."

Dr. Blight cut off communication

 **Sly:** "…I admire her persistence, but her disrespect is starting to get to me.

 **Linka:** (Rus) " _Blight? What kind of name is that? Whatever. I got names. I should get out of here._ "

Linka waited for Sly to move away from the bush and she quietly snuck off. She was sudden grabbed by one of Sly's men and dropped her laptop bag.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "Ahh! Let go of me! Let me go!"

 **Man:** "Hey, boss! Found this one sneaking around!"

 **Sly:** "Ahh. Who is this lovely gem? Don't tell me this is our anonymous little eavesdropper?"

Sly's men took Linka's recorder and played it. One of them also smashed her camera.

 **Sly:** "Oh, how unfortunate for you, my dear."

Linka struggled to reach her pepper spray she had hidden in her shorts. She was also coughing do to the fumes.

 **Sly:** "Not a fan of the fumes, dear? Admittedly, it is an acquired taste."

Sly took a deep breath

 **Sly:** "Ahhhh! Fresh!"

Linka finally got her pepper spray out and sprayed the man that was holding her. She made a break for it, grabbing her laptop along the way. Sly's men were about to chase her.

 **Sly:** "Wait! Give her a bit of a head start. Let's see how far this bird can fly."

Linka ran as fast as she could, still getting dizzy from the fumes. She ran and ran until she made it to a cliff and collapsed. She could hear Sly and his men coming.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "No…not here…not like this…"

Just before she passed out, she heard a loud caw. She looked up and saw a falcon. It had something glowing in its beak. The bright white light gave Linka odd comfort. She looked closer and realized it was a ring. The falcon left the ring in front of Linka and flew off.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "W-wait!...Come back!"

Sly and his men found Linka on the cliff.

 **Sly:** "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like this bird's wings got tired"

One of Sly's men gave Sly a gun.

 **Sly:** "I'd give you a more creative goodbye. You know, for the theatrics of it and what not, but I have a schedule to keep. You understand."

Linka grabbed the ring and struggled to focus to put it on. She had no idea why. She was desperate.

 **Sly:** "Trust me. This is much nicer than letting my men decide what to do."

Sly took aim and shot. However, Linka managed to put the ring on just in time.

 **Sly:** "…What in the hell?"

The bullet was stopped just in front of Linka.

 **Sly:** "What the?!"

A massive gush of wind suddenly blew Sly and his men on their backs. It was also blowing Linka off the cliff. She hung on to the end of the cliff until she couldn't hang on anymore. She was flung upwards into the air.

 **Linka:** (Rus) "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON?!"

The ring began to glow brightly and suddenly, Linka vanished. As the wind died down, Sly looked up in the air, stunned. He called Dr. Blight back.

 **Dr. Blight:** "How can I help you, Sly?"

 **Sly:** "…I think I'll take that offer."

 **Dr. Blight:** "Wonderful. What, may I ask, changed your mind?"

 **Sly:** "…A goddess."

Meanwhile, many people where relaxing and having fun at Hermosa Beach in California.

 **Surfer Girl 1 (Lil):** "Whooo! Waves are looking delicious! Gonna be a fun day!"

 **Surfer Girl 2 (Becca):** "Think Stan's new nemesis is here today?"

 **Surfer Guy 1 (Stan):** "Whatever, Becca. She got lucky the other day. She shows up again, I'll smoke her ass. Right Ray?"

 **Surfer Guy 2 (Ray):** "Sure."

 **Lil:** "Hey! There she is!"

Lil pointed towards a girl standing next to a colorful van parked near the beach. She was an Asian girl with short black hair, light brown eyes, surprisingly pale skin for a surfer, and was wearing a gold medallion, a watch on her left wrist, a blue bangle on her right wrist, black belt, pink tank top, brown skinny shorts, and a purple mini-jacket. She was packing her van up. The surfer group ran towards her.

 **Stan:** "Yo! Gi!"

The girl turned around.

 **Gi:** "I told you already, man. You can't get your forty bucks back. I won fair and square."

 **Stan:** "Forget about that. You heading out already?"

 **Becca:** "Yeah! I thought we were gonna hang some more?"

 **Gi:** "Sorry, kiddies. The road calls. I can't stick in one place for too long."

 **Lil:** "Darn. I think Ray was about to confess his love for you, right Ray?"

 **Ray:** "Sure."

As the group and Gi laughed and made jokes, they were unaware of shadowy figures in the distance.

 **Dark Figure:** "It looks like everyone is having fun. Such debauchery. "

The figures voice shifted from a rather calm and collect voice to one of a much more sinister nature.

The other figures hissed and snarled

 **Dark Figure:** "I know, I know. 'What about all of you?', you all must be thinking. It must be getting boring back home."

Meanwhile, Lil grabbed Gi by the arm

 **Lil:** "Come on, Gi. Let's get a bite before you go."

 **Gi:** "Hmmm. I don't know."

 **Lil:** "Come on. My treat."

 **Gi:** "Hmm. Well when you put it that way, why not?"

Gi locked up her van and made her way with the group to a nearby burger place.

Back with the dark figure

 **Dark Figure:** "I'm starting to think this migration plan wasn't a good idea."

The other figures whined

 **Dark Figure:** "Oh, don't get me wrong, it's nice to get out every now and then, but all we do most of the time is wait and hide in the shadows like cowards."

The other figures hissed

 **Dark Figure:** "Yes, yes. I know, but I'm only trying to protect you."

Back at the burger place

 **Stan:** "Come on, Gi. One more wave."

 **Gi:** "You guys are persistent, you know that?"

 **Becca:** "You know you want to."

Gi looked out at the beach an at the waves

 **Gi:** "What do you think, Ray?"

There was a brief silence

 **Ray:** "Sure."

 **Lil:** "Alright! Come on, Gi! Let's go get wet!"

 **Gi:** "Haha. Alright, alright. You guys go ahead to the beach. I gotta change."

The group made their way to the beach and Gi went to her van to get her swimsuit.

Back with the dark figure

 **Dark Figure:** "You know what? It is far too nice of a day to stay hidden."

The other figures hissed and growled loudly

 **Dark Figure:** "Carpe Diem, my friends! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Back at Gi. She was searching though her van for her swimsuit

 **Gi:** "Ah. Here it is."

 **Woman:** "Ahhhh!"

 **Gi:** "What the?!"

Gi turned around and was horrified by what she saw. Rat mutants, at least seven feet tall, were attacking the beach. Gi quickly grabbed a metal baseball bat she had in the van.

 **Gi:** "What in the hell is going on?!"

Cop cars arrived on the scene, but were attacked by the mutants.

 **Lil:** "Ahhh!"

 **Gi:** "Lil!"

Gi ran on the beach. There was so much chaos on the beach that she couldn't see where the group was. Suddenly, she saw Stan running her way.

 **Gi:** "Stan!"

Suddenly, an arm grabbed Stan's leg from beneath the sand.

 **Stan:** "Ahh! Help! Gi! Help me!"

Gi dove and grabbed his arm, but more arms surfaced sand dragged Stan down

 **Stan:** "No! I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

 **Gi:** "Hang on!"

Gi kept pulling. Eventually, all Gi could see above the sand was Stan's arm. She kept pulling. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold on anymore, causeing her hand to slip and her falling back

 **Gi:** "Ahh!"

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm. She was about to take a swing at whoever it was then realized it was Ray. Ray picked her up and rushed to the van

 **Gi:** "Ray! Wait! Lil and Becca-"

 **Ray:** "Gone. All gone."

Gi was stunned. Ray managed to get them to the van. He gave Gi a slap to wake her up.

 **Ray:** "Drive!"

Gi nodded and they both got in the van and drove off. Tears were rolling down Gi's face. Before she could mourn, however, three of the mutants attacked the van.

 **Gi:** "Ahh! Damn it!"

Gi tried to shake them off. The mutants manage to get one of the van doors off and grab Ray

 **Gi:** "Ray! No!"

 **Ray:** "Keep going Gi! Keep going!"

Ray was taken to the top of the van. He managed to fight them off of the van, but they eventually overpowered him when they hit the ground. Gi kept driving, crying more now. It seemed that she got away…but Ray missed one. It got in the van and tried attacking Gi.

 **Gi:** "Ahhh! Get the out of my van!"

She made a sharp turn, trying to get the mutant to fall out of the hole where her van door used to be. Unfortunately, it grabbed the edge and was hanging out of the car. Also, while distracted, Gi wasn't paying attention to the path and drove off into the water. Gi held her breath and tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was stuck.

 **Gi:** _"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

Gi finally got the belt off and made her way out of the van and tried to swim to the surface. Suddenly, the mutant grabbed her leg. It's tail was stuck somewhere in the van and was being dragged under with it. Now Gi was going down too. She struggled all she could, but couldn't shake loose. She looked up at the surface and saw a dolphin swimming. Under it was an odd blue light that was sinking towards Gi. She was desperate and kept reaching for the light. Things were getting dark. She couldn't hold her breath much longer.

 **Gi:** _"P-please…help…"_

Finally, she grabbed the light and realized it was a ring. Without thinking, she put it on.

 **Gi:** "GASP!"

She could suddenly breathe. The water around her, the mutant, and the van shifted and swayed quickly.

Back on the beach. The dark figure walked the now very empty beach. He was wearing a tattered black suit covered by a large red cloak. He poked some of the abandoned beach supplies with his large, clawed, greyish, mutated feet.

 **Dark Figure:** "Hmm. Perhaps we seized a bit too much of the day."

The dark figure looked towards the ocean and saw the water moving in unusual ways

 **Dark Figure:** "Well. That's odd."

Inside the tornado was Gi, who fainted from the shock of the situation. The ring shined brighter and Gi vanished.

The dark figure watched as the water calmed back down

 **Dark Figure:** "Hmm. Well. I think it's time to head back home. I have a lot to check up on now."

Back at the uncharted island, Gaia is still looking at the crystals.

 **Gaia:** "Why did you leave? Why now? What are you looking for?"

A guard walked in the room

 **Guard:** "Oh. I apologize, Lady Gaia. I'll just-"

 **Gaia:** "Do not be silly, guardsman. Has Ma-Ti had any luck finding the rings?"

 **Guard:** "…No. We had hoped you did. Are you sure he will be able to find them?"

 **Gaia:** "Do not doubt Ma-Ti's abilities, my child. The shaman did not choose him as his successor for nothing."

On the shores of the island, a young boy had his left arm outstretched with his palm opened towards the ocean. On his index finger was a glowing purple ring. He was a young Indian boy with olive skin, hazel eyes, shoulder length black hair, and had an average build. He was wearing shaman-like clothing, no shoes, and the Gaian emblem on his shash: Gridded, golden circle. His eyes were closed.

 **Ma-Ti:** "I must focus. I must not fail."

He remained quiet.

 **Ma-Ti:** "…Why can't I sense them? I've always felt their presence before. Why now?"

Ma-Ti stared at his ring.

 **Ma-Ti:** "…"

He continued to search. He then heard Gaia's soothing voice in his head.

 **Gaia:** _"Ma-Ti. I do not mean to disturb you."_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"You could never disturb me, Lady Gaia."_

 **Gaia:** _"Have you had any luck finding them?"_

Ma-Ti remained quiet

 **Gaia:** _"It is alright, dear. I know you can do it."_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"…I'm not so sure, M'lady."_

 **Gaia:** _"Ma-Ti?"_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"I never completed my training from Master Anand. I'm not sure that I am ready to wield the Ring of Heart."_

 **Gaia:** _"Hush now, Ma-Ti. Anand was one of the wisest shamans I have ever had. At times, I would trust his judgment more than my own. He chose you on his deathbed not out of desperation, but out of love and trust. You are ready, whether you know it or not."_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"…Very well, M'lady. I will not giv-GASP!"_

Ma-Ti sudden had an immense sensation

 **Gaia:** _"What is it, Ma-Ti?"_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"I sense them! I sense all of them!"_

 **Gaia:** _"Excellent, Ma-Ti! I knew you could-"_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"Wait…What the?!"_

 **Gaia:** _"What? What is it?"_

 **Ma-Ti:** _"They are all rushing this way! Incredibly fast! There is more…the spirits feel…heavier?"_

Suddenly, a bright green light shot down from the sky and crashed on the island, causing a massive, but very brief earthquake.

 **Ma-Ti:** "What?!"

Ma-Ti rushed towards the crash site. When he got to it, he found the young man from Ghana. The trees and vines around the crash were wrapped around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Rude Awakening (Part II)**

Gaia was observing the situation from the crystals.

 **Ma-Ti:** "What is this? Who is this?"

 **Gaia:** _"Ma-Ti, his right hand."_

Ma-Ti saw his hand and was shocked to see one of the rings on his middle finger.

 **Ma-Ti:** "I don't believe it…the Ring of Earth. But how-"

 **Young Man:** "Uhh.."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Oh!"

Ma-Ti struggled to get the young man out of the vines and helped him to his feet.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Nothing appears to be broken, surprisingly. Excuse me! Are you alright?"

 **Young Man:** "Uhhh…W-who are you?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "My name is Ma-Ti. Can you stand on your own?"

 **Young Man:** "Uhh…yes."

The young man struggled to his feet.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Can you tell me your name?"

The young man seemed to be getting more focus.

 **Young Man:** "…Kwame. Kwame Aarde. Where-"

Before he could finish his question, the two were interrupted by another crash closer to shore.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Another one! Come on! I'll explain later!"

Ma-Ti ran towards shore.

 **Kwame:** "Wait!"

Kwame started to run after, but was stopped by a vine wrapped around his leg.

 **Kwame:** "Let go!"

The vine immediately let go. Kwame stared for a bit, looked at his slightly shining ring, and ran to shore. He was surprised to find a large fire burning on the sand.

 **Kwame:** "What is this?!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "It must be the Spirit of Fire!"

 **Kwame:** "What?! What are you talking abou-wait! Look!"

Kwame pointed in the fire. There was a man in the fire. It was Wheeler.

 **Kwame:** "We must get him out of there!"

Kwame ran towards the fire, but Ma-Ti stopped him

 **Ma-Ti:** "Wait! Look closer!"

Kwame saw that even though the man was engulfed in fire, his clothes and body were not burning. Kwame looked at Wheeler's left hand and saw his ring glowing on his ring finger. Kwame then looked at his again.

 **Kwame:** "…"

 **Ma-Ti:** "We still need to put him out."

 **Kwame:** "…Move back. I want to try something."

 **Ma-Ti:** "What are you-"

Kwame closed his eyes and pointed his ring towards the sand next to the fire. He focused as hard as he could and then his ring began to glow. He opened his eyes and started to slowly raise the sand over the flame.

 **Ma-Ti:** "By Gaia's name…"

Gaia watched from the crystals, speechless. Kwame dropped the sand carefully on the fire and put it out. He looked at his ring and then at Ma-Ti.

 **Kwame:** "Help me dig him out. Then you willexplain everything."

 **Ma-Ti:** "O-of course!"

Suddenly, Wheeler popped out of the sand.

 **Wheeler:** "Ah! Ptoo! Ptoo! The hell?! Who tried to bury me?!"

Wheeler looked up and saw Kwame and Ma-Ti

 **Wheeler:** "Who the hell are you?! You two -Agh!"

Trying to get out of the sand pile, Wheeler fell over

 **Wheeler:** "You two better tell me what's going on!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Please calm down. I assure you, I can explain everything…well. Almost everything. Things are happening quite fast. My name is Ma-Ti and I promise you that I am no enemy. Right, Kwame?"

Kwame was looking up in the air.

 **Ma-Ti:** "…Kwame?"

 **Wheeler:** "Yo! You hear ya friend, pal?"

Ma-Ti looked up as well.

 **Wheeler:** "Hey! Hello? What the hell is wrong with you tw-Oh."

Wheeler looked up and saw a woman being slowly lowered down to the ground, almost like she was floating. It was Linka. Kwame noticed the ring on her right ring finger.

 **Kwame:** "Call it a hunch, but I believe that she is one of us."

Wheeler outstretched his arms and let her lower into them.

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa. Heh. Uh…What was I yellin' about?"

Linka slowly woke up and saw Wheeler. He smirked.

 **Wheeler:** "Hey."

He then put on what he thought to be a "suave" expression and tone.

 **Wheeler:** "How you doin'?"

 **Linka:** "…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She smacked Wheeler in the face and Wheeler dropped her

 **Wheeler:** "Ahh! The heck?!"

Linka rushed to her feet and backed away from the three

 **Linka:** (Rus) "Where am I?! Who are you?! What happened?! Why am I here?!"

 **Wheeler:** "…Uhhhh…Huh?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "She's speaking a foreign language."

 **Kwame:** "She is speaking Russian. She is also in shock."

Kwame slowly walked up to Linka

 **Linka:** (Rus) "Get away!"

 **Kwame:** (Rus) "Please calm down. No one here is going to hurt you."

Linka seemed to be calming down a bit

 **Kwame:** (Rus) "My name is Kwame Aarde. I understand how you feel. I do not know what is going on here, but screaming will not help."

 **Linka:** (Rus) "…A-alright. Alright. I'm calm."

 **Kwame:** (Rus) "Can you speak English?"

 **Linka:** (Rus) "…Yes, I mean. *Sigh*"

Linka took a deep breath

 **Linka:** "Yes. I can speak English. I am Linka."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Excellent. My name is Ma-Ti. Nice to-"

Wheeler moved Ma-Ti aside and walked up to Linka

 **Wheeler:** "Well there ya go. Now, angel, we got off to a bad start. Let's try again. You can call me Wheeler."

 **Ma-Ti + Kwame:** "…Wheeler?"

 **Wheeler:** "Yeah. Gotta problem?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Nothing. Its…um…unique."

 **Wheeler:** "Damn right. So any way, Angel-"

Wheeler tried to place his hand on Linka's shoulder, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa! Ooof!"

 **Linka:** "One, I am Linka Porkryshkin, not _Angel_. Two, do not touch me. Three, tell me what is happening."

 **Wheeler:** "Oh…ow. Ugh. Ey! Don't ask me! Short-stuff over there seems to be the one that knows whats goin' on here…"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I'm sorry. This must all be very shocking. I am-"

 **Kwame:** "Ma-Ti! Look!"

Kwame pointed far out towards the ocean. Shooting down from the sky was a glowing light. It was Gi. Kwame started to take off his shoes.

 **Kwame:** "Another one! This one will fall in the ocean! I'll-"

Kwame was silenced by the sight of the water under Gi twisting and turning. Right when she was about to fall into the ocean, water shot up at her, forming a floating orb of water. She floated in the middle of it, unconscious. Kwame and the others stared in awe.

 **Wheeler:** "Huh. That's uh…that's somethin'."

 **Linka:** "I think…It is a girl! We must help her!"

 **Wheeler:** "She's too far out!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "True. Even if we got a vessel to her, we'd still have to find a way to reach that floating orb."

Kwame looked at his ring again

 **Kwame:** "Stand back. I have a plan."

 **Wheeler:** "A good plan?"

 **Kwame:** "No."

Kwame pointed his ring towards the sand under his feet and focused. The sand started to shake and then the sand under Kwame's feet began to rise. Eventually, he was floating on a platform of sand.

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa! Holy crap, man!"

Kwame took a deep breath

 **Kwame:** "Alright."

Kwame took off towards the orb on the platform. He struggled to maintain focus and was getting closer to the orb and Gi. With no other option, he shot himself and the platform through the orb, grabbing Gi on the way out. The orb water then fell back to the ocean.

 **Linka:** "Bozhe moy…"

 **Wheeler:** "Yeah…what she said…"

 **Kwame:** "Ugh…"

Unfortunately, the water being absorbed into the platform Kwame made seemed to make it more difficult to control. He struggled to make it to shore, but the platform was quickly crumbling. He aimed himself to where when they crashed, he would cushion Gi.

 **Kwame:** "Ahh…Got her."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Amazing…"

 **Wheeler:** "Holy crap, man! That was intense! You a wizard or somthin'?"

 **Linka:** "Is she alright?"

Kwame gently placed Gi on the sand

 **Kwame:** "Make room. We do not want her to panic."

 **Wheeler:** "So how did you do that, man? That was friggen epic!"

 **Kwame:** "I…I don't know. I just focused."

Wheeler rolled his eyes at that and put on a sarcastic tone.

 **Wheeler:** "Oh, well. Is thatall?"

The others began focusing on Kwame and didn't notice Gi was slowly waking up

 **Linka:** "Clearly it must have been his ring. I assume we all were saved by them."

Gi remained silent and looked at the complete strangers talk. She carefully looked around and saw a nearby thick stick.

 **Ma-Ti:** "It is still amazing that you managed to control the ring's power so quickly…"

Gi grabbed the stick

 **Wheeler:** "Oh yeah! REAL amazing. How's about you start making some sen-"

Wheeler was cut off by a strike to the head by Gi

 **Wheeler:** "Agggh!"

 **Gi:** "Who are you?! Where am I?! Did you do anything to me?!"

 **Linka:** (Rus) "She panicked."

 **Kwame:** "Please, calm dow-"

Gi took a swing in Kwame's direction

 **Kwame:** "Whoa!"

 **Gi:** "Keep away, damn it! Keep away!"

 **Wheeler:** "Gah! This chick is crazy!"

 **Kwame:** "You are not helping, Wheeler!"

 **Gi:** "Oh, I'll show you crazy, carrot top! Get up again and see what happens!"

 **Linka:** "She might have knocked some sense in his thick skull."

 **Wheeler:** "Hey!"

They began to bicker louder and louder

 **Ma-Ti:** "Everyone, please! Calm yourselves!"

They continued to argue

 **Ma-Ti:** *Sigh* "I didn't want to do this…"

Ma-Ti lifted up his ring

 **Ma-Ti:** " _Heart._ "

Light shined from Ma-Ti's ring. The other's yelling began to die down and everyone became more calm. Gi dropped the stick.

 **Ma-Ti:** " _I do not mean to impose on your natural feelings, but there is much to be done._ "

The all stared at Ma-Ti with stunned expressions, noting how he spoke to them without moving his lips. He was speaking in their minds.

 **Kwame:** "…Ma-Ti. Who exactly are you?"

They all remained silent and looked at Ma-Ti

 **Ma-Ti:** "I am Ma-Ti, head shaman and bearer of the Ring of Heart. I serve Lady Gaia, Goddess of Earth. Welcome, my new friends, to Hope Island."

A bit later on, Ma-Ti lead them deeper into the island. Hope Island is a beautiful and large island. It has sprawling green hills, lush trees, jaw-dropping mountains, and awesome crystals jutting out of the ground in many areas. Ma-Ti led the others into a large village in between two mountains. Children in tunics were running around playing while others were sitting near their wooden houses. In the middle of the village was a beautiful clear blue pond. One of the mountains surrounding the village was covered in crystal on one side with crystal steps and a large crystal door. As the group walked toward the crystal steps, the villagers stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the four new people. They stared back in confusion and continued to and up the steps.

Wheeler let out a whistle

 **Wheeler:** "Swanky setup ya got here, bud."

 **Gi:** "No kidding. This Gaia sure knows how to keep up appearances."

 **Linka:** "We have trusted you enough to come this far, yes? There is nothing more you can tell us before we meet your Goddess?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I swear that I have told you all that I know. Gaia will explain everything else."

 **Kwame:** "We are not left with much of a choice at the moment."

Ma-Ti pushed the doors open, leading them to a large and elegant room covered in crystals.

 **Wheeler:** "Damn. How much does bein' a god pay?"

 **Gaia:** "Welcome, young masters."

Gaia appeared in a flash of light floating in the room.

 **Gaia:** "I am Gaia, Mother of Earth, and I am overjoyed by-"

 **Wheeler:** "Hey! Your boy here already gave us the lofty speech. Cut to the chase, lady! What's goin' on here?"

Gaia lowered to the floor

 **Gaia:** "Hmm. So much for drama."

Gaia explained the history of the rings.

 **Gi:** "…So why did the rings come to us?"

 **Gaia:** "There is only one reason. The rings have chosen you to be the new protectors of Earth."

 **Linka:** "We are all youths. Saving the world is good, yes, but how are we meant to do it."

Wheeler moved in closer

 **Wheeler:** "Man, I am loving that accent, Angel."

 **Linka:** "Linka."

She pushed him back a bit.

 **Linka:** "Go away."

 **Gaia:** "Ahem. As I was saying, you each now control the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and of course Ma-Ti controls Heart. I believe it is obvious who controls what at this point."

 **Wheeler:** "No duh."

 **Kwame:** "Gaia. What exactly are we to protect the Earth from?"

 **Gaia:** "Excellent question, Kwame. You see, when Lord Zarm was destroyed, his spirit split into five stone. They are much more dangerous and unstable than the ones in your rings. Each stone has an immense amount of power inside. It seems that some humans have somehow managed to gain knowledge of them. It is up to you, the Earth's new protectors, too-"

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lady. None of us signed up for this? You can't just send us out on some righteous crusade!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Wheeler, please! This is bigger than all of us."

 **Gaia:** "No, no, Ma-Ti. Wheeler is correct. It is not up to me. It is completely up to all of you. However, it is also not not up to me who the rings choose. The rings made their decision and cannot be wielded by anyone else. If you leave, Earth becomes even more vulnerable than it already is. What do you all say? Will you help us?"

There is a brief silence

Kwame walks up

 **Kwame:** "I will aid you. This ring's power must be used responsibly. What is more responsible than protecting the Earth?"

Linka steps forward

 **Linka:** "I will help, as well. This is a worthy cause."

Gi steps up

 **Gi:** "Well, I've always been a bit of a drifter."

She looks at Kwame.

 **Gi:** "But this seems like a comfortable place. I'm in."

Wheeler stands and hesitates. He sighs and steps forward

 **Wheeler:** "I've been told before-a LOT, mind you-that I won't amount to anything in life. This seems like a pretty damn good argument against that."

Ma-Ti smiles and stands with them

 **Ma-Ti:** "I will stand with these protectors as one of their own. I am finally ready, M'lady."

Gaia gives them all a bright smile

 **Gaia:** "You all have no idea how happy this makes me. Welcome to Hope Island, new protectors of Earth!"

 **Kwame:** "I look forward to learning more about our powers."

Gaia frowns

 **Gaia:** "I'm afraid that the training will have to be a bit hands on."

She leads them to a large flat crystal within her chamer. She focuses and shows them the large oil rig and many animals are covered in oil. The screen fades out after a few seconds, however.

 **Linka:** "Bozhe moy!That is awful!"

 **Gaia:** "Yes. The damage alone is dreadful, but they are also getting dangerously close to a stone."

 **Wheeler:** "Man. For a god, you get crap reception."

 **Gaia:** "Unfortunately, the stones interfere with my powers. There is only so much I can show. However, I can tell you that it will be very dangerous."

 **Wheeler:** "And you're bound to this island. Great _."_

 **Gaia:** "Worry not, protectors. I have faith in you. I will be with you in spirit."

 **Wheeler:** "Well, here's hopin' your 'spirit' can block bullets."

 **Gaia:** "Ma-Ti. Take them to the Geo-Cruiser."

 **Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, + Gi:** "Geo-Cruiser?"

 **Gaia:** "Haha. You'll see."

They begin to walk out.

 **Gaia:** "Remember. Your powers are at their most powerful together."

The group is led to a large cave. Inside it, there is a large vessel. It is black and yellow. It's shape is somewhat reminiscent to a stealth jet.

 **Ma-Ti:** "This is the Geo-Cruiser!"

The group stares at it.

 **Ma-Ti:** "It is solar powered, runs rather quietly, and requires very little maintenance."

 **Wheeler:** "…So the super-secret island ran by some earth god has advanced tech?"

Ma-Ti shrugged

 **Ma-Ti:** "The inhabitants come from many different places and have been here for quite some time. We do our best to preserve the natural beauty of the world, but we are not ignorant to the benefits of technology."

 **Linka:** (Rus) "No kidding…"

Gi walks up to the guard holding the keys and takes them

 **Gi:** "Yoink!"

She opens it up.

 **Gi:** "Well? You guys coming or what?"

Meanwhile, Rigger fires a bullet in the air.

 **Rigger:** "Speed up!"

The workers nervously and quickly pull levers and chains to keep up production.

 **Intercom:** "Rigger! Come up here!"

Rigger fires once again.

 **Rigger:** "Keep it up!"

Just then, a load voice comes from some nearby intercoms

 **Hoggish:** "Rigger! Get in here!"

Rigger runs to Hoggish's office on the rig.

 **Rigger:** "Yep?"

Hoggish grabs Rigger by the collar of his vest

 **Hoggish:** "You find that damned stone, yet?!"

 **Rigger:** "Nope."

 **Hoggish:** "Grrrr…"

 **Rigger:** "Nope…sir?"

 **Hoggish:** "Rargh!"

Hoggish throws Rigger across the room against a desk and pointed at his own face.

 **Hoggish:** "Look at this damned face!"

 **Rigger:** "Ugh…yeah?"

 **Hoggish:** "These damned stones are my ticket to fixing this damned face!"

 **Rigger:** "Yeah!"

 **Hoggish:** "I don't know what those ingrates are up to down there, but it's getting nowhere!"

 **Rigger:** "…The oil?"

 **Hoggish:** "Well…that is a plus. We should be able to at least make a profit from that. Unfortunately, even the best surgery money can buy won't help me. The mutation's stuck in my DNA, apparently. Blight's the only scientist who knows how this damned thing works."

He grabs Rigger by his vest collar again

 **Hoggish:** "So you get back down there! You don't want me to go down there, I promise you!"

 **Rigger:** "B-boss!"

 **Hoggish:** "What?"

 **Rigger:** "Look!"

Rigger points out of the office window. They see the Geo-Cruiser coming towards the rig.

 **Hoggish:** "What the hell?!"

On the Geo-Cruiser

 **Gi:** "This thing is amazing! We're already here!"

 **Wheeler:** "Not surprising. You weren't very subtle on that throttle."

 **Gi:** "Hehe. Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Linka had a very tight grip on her seatbelt harness.

 **Linka:** "Oof…I still do not appreciate the trial and error at the beginning. Maybe not jump to drive the never before seen flying vehicle?"

 **Kwame:** "We are getting close. We must be prepared for any-"

 **Linka:** "(Rus) Look!"

Linka points outside

 **Linka:** "They are aiming something at us!"

The rig is aiming a long hose at the Geo-Cruiser

 **Hoggish:** "Piss off!"

The hose shoots out a powerful stream of oil at the Cruiser

 **Everyone:** "Ahh!"

The Cruiser shakes violently

 **Gi:** "Ahh! I'm losing control! Everything is getting jammed! We're going to crash!"

 **Linka:** "Maybe I can help!"

Linka presses an emergency button, releasing the window.

 **Linka:** "(Rus) Please work."

She sticks out her arm

 **Linka:** "Wind!"

A gust of wind comes and forms a small twister under the Cruiser, helping it stabilize

 **Gi:** "Alright!"

 **Linka:** "Ahh…Cannot keep this up…"

 **Kwame:** "Don't worry. We are landing."

Gi carefully lands the Cruiser. They are a good distance away from the rig

 **Linka:** "Ahh!"

Linka falls back in her chair, exhausted.

 **Wheeler:** "That was fantastic, Angel!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Indeed!"

With Hoggish

 **Hoggish:** "Send out some men to check out the crash site! We don't need this crap right now!"

His communicator beeped. It was Blight.

 **Hoggish:** "Grrr…"

He ignored it

 **Hoggish:** "I don't need that right now either."

With the group, they were outside of the Cruiser, collecting themselves

 **Wheeler:** "Well now. This is a good start, huh?

 **Gi:** "Yeah. And your sarcasm ishelping out so much, ass."

 **Wheeler:** "Hey!"

 **Kwame:** "Enough!"

Everyone got silent.

 **Kwame:** "We all knew this would be dangerous. We need to regroup."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Kwame is right."

Ma-Ti's ring glowed

 **Linka:** "What is it, Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Men are coming."

 **Gi:** "Kwame! What do we do?!"

 **Wheeler:** "What? He our leader now?"

 **Gi:** "You got any ideas, smartass?"

Wheeler was silent

 **Gi:** "Alright then."

 **Kwame:** "…Alright. Here's the plan."

Men were walking through the forest

 **Man 1:** "So. Why are you working for Edwards?"

 **Man 2:** "…Money. Just like everyone else, man."

 **Man 1:** "Is this really worth minimum wage, though?"

 **Man 2:** "…Minimum wage?"

 **Man 1:** "Yeah…Isn't that what you're getting?"

 **Man 2:** "…Dude. I think you got played.

 **Man 1:** "…Son of a bi-"

 **Wheeler:** "Hey, assholes!"

Wheeler jumped from behind a tree

 **Kwame:** "Wheeler! Not now!"

 **Wheeler:** "Fire!"

Wheeler shoots out a ball of fire at the men's feet. Some managed to dodge. They took aim.

 **Kwame:** "Linka!"

 **Linka:** "Right! Wind!"

A strong gust of wind violently pushes the men down. Some got off shots that barely missed Wheeler.

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa!"

 **Kwame:** "Ready, Gi?"

 **Gi:** "Yes, sir! Water!"

Gi manipulated a large wave of water from a nearby river bank. It pushed the men on their backs.

 **Kwame:** "Earth!"

Kwame focused and opened a large ditch. They were all trapped in it. One man was left. Kwame and Wheeler held him down.

 **Man:** "Let me go, you punks!"

 **Kwame:** "Now, Ma-Ti!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Yes!"

Ma-Ti ran up and carefully placed his hand on the man's forehead. His ring begins to glow.

 **Mat-Ti:** "Heart."

The man calms down and slowly passed out.

 **Wheeler:** "Damn. Let's open with that next time, huh?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "When it comes to in-depth reading and unconsciousness, I cannot link to too many minds. It also works more reliably with physical contact."

 **Wheeler:** "Geez. For Earth's 'protectors', we sure are held back a l-"

Gi punches Wheeler's arm

 **Wheeler:** "Ouch!"

 **Gi:** "You almost screwed up the plan, Wheeler."

 **Wheeler:** "Hey, hey! It all worked out, didn't it?"

 **Kwame:** "It's alright. We have just become a team."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Kwame is right. We still have a lot to get used to."

 **Linka:** "We still must be cautious, no?"

 **Wheeler:** "Alright, alright. I'm sorry, okay?"

 **Kwame:** "What did you learn, Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "They are aware that they are searching for the stone, but they do not seem to know what it is or what it is for. They are working for a rather large deformed man called Mr. Edwards."

 **Wheeler:** "Alright! We got the ring leader here!"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Not exactly. Mr. Edwards seems to be working for someone else."

 **Kwame:** "Who?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I did not get a name. By the way Mr. Edwards speaks in this man's memory, it appears to be a woman. She seems to stay at a distance from her workers."

 **Kwame:** "Hmm. This could be trouble."

 **Linka:** "Are we sure we can handle this mission?"

 **Kwame:** "…As long as we remain united, I believe we can win this day. Alright. If we can get Ma-Ti to Edwards, we can get more information. We will need to be careful. They must have heavy security. Everybody ready?"

 **Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Ma-Ti:** "Ready!"

Back at the oil rig, Hoggish was nervously tapping on his desk

 **Hoggish:** "Grrr. This is bad…"

Rigger runs in the office

 **Hoggish:** "Rigger if you came in here without any good news, I'm gonna skewer you like a-"

 **Rigger:** "Found somethin' boss."

 **Hoggish:** "What?!"

 **Rigger:** "Divers say they see somethin' bright in the lake."

 **Hoggish:** "Haha! It's about friggen' time! Get em' to bring it up!"

 **Rigger:** "Already on it, boss."

 **Hoggish:** "Might as well let Blight know."

In the lake, an underwater vehicle manned by some workers were carefully trying to reach the light. It was indeed one of the stones. It was brown, but still had a bright glow to it. The vehicle unleashed mechanical arms to grab it. The second the arms grabbed it, the stone let out dark brown liquid that filled a large portion of the lake. Any animals or workers unfortunate enough to be in the water grew disgusting sores. They were all dying slowly.

Back in the office

 **Hoggish:** "Dr. Blight? You hear me?"

 **Blight:** "What is it, Hoggish?"

 **Hoggish:** "You'll be happy to find out that we've found th-"

 **Rigger:** "Boss! Look!"

Hoggish looked out and saw many of the men vomiting violently and collapsing

 **Hoggish:** "What the hell?!"

 **Blight:** "What is it, Hoggish?"

 **Hoggish:** "I don't know? My men are dying of someth-"

 **Blight:** "Did you get the stone?"

 **Hoggish:** "What?"

 **Blight:** "Did. You. Get. The. Stone?"

Hoggish grumbled and saw the diving vehicle surface with the stone

 **Hoggish:** "…Yes. We got the damned stone."

 **Blight:** "Good. Unless you want to end up dead like your useless men, get Rigger to use the suit I gave you."

 **Hoggish:** "Blight! Did you know this would happen?!"

 **Blight:** "I expect the stone to be delivered here before tomorrow."

She hung up.

 **Hoggish:** "Grr…"

 **Rigger:** "Uhh…boss."

 **Hoggish:** "Go get ready and get the damned stone!"

Rigger rushed out

After a while, the group was getting into position behind trees. They see a boat heading back to the rig. It was Rigger with the stone in a special suitcase. The group also saw the dying and sick men and animals on the lake's shore and on the water's surface.

Wheeler was waiting behind a tree.

 **Wheeler:** " _Alright. No messin' around. I got this._ "

Wheeler felt the barrel of a gun poke the back of his head

 **Wheeler:** "…Really?"

 **Man:** "Got one!"

Wheeler was led out of the forest to the lake's shore. Hoggish spoke through the speakers

 **Hoggish:** "Well, well, well. Look at this. I was expecting some government officials. Instead, I get some punk."

 **Wheeler:** "Hey! Who you callin' punk you-"

Wheeler was struck hard in the back

 **Wheeler:** "Gah!"

 **Hoggish:** "Where's the rest of your team, kid?"

 **Wheeler:** "Agh…I don't know wha-"

 **Hoggish:** "Don't even try that crap, kid. I ain't an idiot. Now you have five seconds to spill it before I have your brains spilt into the lake! Five!"

Wheeler was kicked to his knees as the man held the gun up to his head

 **Hoggish:** "Four! Thr-Huh?"

A huge boulder came from the forest and landed near Wheeler, making the men scatter

 **Kwame:** "Run!"

Wheeler shot up and ran behind a tree

 **Hoggish:** "Where the hell did tha-Ah! Forget it! Don't let them get away!"

The men began firing into the forest. Some men tried to cross the lake.

 **Man:** "Come on! You heard the boss! Let get th-WHAT THE?!"

A large wave appeared from their side and washed them away

 **Gi:** "Hope you brought your floaties, boys! Haha!"

 **Rigger:** "…Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

Rigger sprinted away into an elevator, heading into the oil rig with the stone.

Some men that managed to get across the lake got up and headed towards the river

Linka quickly stepped out from behind a tree

 **Linka:** "Wind!"

She forced the men back into the lake where Gi washed them away

Two men were able to avoid this and held their guns up at Linka

 **Men:** "Freeze, freak!"

 **Wheeler:** "Payback time! Fire!"

Wheeler shot out a laser that melted the guns

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa! Did not see that comin'!"

Kwame launched the two men into the lake for Gi

 **Kwame:** "Any more, Ma-Ti?"

Ma-Ti met with the others on the shore

 **Ma-Ti:** "No, Kwame. Only the leaders in the machine left."

 **Gi:** "Wow, Wheeler! Lasers? When was that a thing for you?"

 **Wheeler:** "Now, by the looks of it. There really needs to be manuals for these rings."

 **Hoggish:** "Graaaah!"

The group turned towards the rig

 **Hoggish:** "What the hell was all of that?! Who do you think you are?! Damned wizards?!"

 **Wheeler:** "We're the ones who are gonna come up there and barbeque your ass!"

 **Rigger:** "Jet's loaded, boss!"

 **Hoggish:** "Grr…You punks really fried our chops here. Gonna be hell hiring new men. But if you think that's all we got…"

Hoggish smashed a button. Guns were activated on the rig and two robotic arms folded out.

 **Hoggish:** "You've got another thing comin'! Hahaha! *snort* Hahaha!"

Hoggish got in an escape jet with Rigger and the stone and launched away from the rig

 **Wheeler:** "Damn! He's getting away!"

 **Hoggish:** "Don't worry, punks. I'll be overseeing your deaths remotely!"

The rig suddenly started changing. Two large metal claws folded out of it and a turret appeared on one of them.

 **Hoggish:** "Now piss off!"

 **Kwame:** "Everyone! Get close to me!"

The turret was about to fire. The group gathered around Kwame.

 **Kwame:** "Earth!"

Kwame surrounded the group in a thick earth dome. The turret began to fire. Unfortunately, a bullet got in before the dome was complete and got Kwame in the arm

 **Kwame:** "Gahh!"

 **Gi:** "Kwame!"

 **Wheeler:** "Oh man. Oh man. If I wanted to get shot at, I would've stayed in Brooklyn!"

 **Linka:** "W-what should be done now?"

Ma-Ti put his hand on Kwame's wound.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Hold still, please…"

Light shined from his hand on Kwame's wound.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Heart."

Ma-Ti starts to slowly heal his wound

A bullet pierces into the dome, but luckily misses the group

 **Linka:** "Ahh!"

The shooting stopped

 **Hoggish:** "Hahaha! I don't know who you punks are, but you screwed with the wrong man! I'll give you some time to say your goodbyes! Haha *Snort* haha!"

 **Wheeler:** "Oh man…"

 **Gi:** "Are we…Are we gonna…"

 **Kwame:** "No."

Kwame stood up

 **Ma-Ti:** "Kwame! Don't strain yourself."

 **Kwame:** "We will not die here. This is only the beginning. I know it looks grim, but we can make it out of this."

 **Wheeler:** "What the hell do you expect us to do, man?"

 **Kwame:** "Gaia said that our powers are stronger together. There must be some kind of way to combine our strength. Wouldn't you agree, Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I am not sure…we do hold the power of the spirits, but…"

Everyone's rings began to glow

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa…"

 **Hoggish:** "Haha! Times up!"

The group looked at each other and nodded

 **Kwame:** "Let our powers combine! Earth!"

A bright green light shined out of the dome

Hoggish was looking through a camera feed on his escape jet

 **Hoggish:** "What the hell?!"

 **Wheeler:** "Fire!"

Bright orange light

 **Linka:** "Wind!"

Bright white light

 **Gi:** "Water!"

Bright blue light

 **Ma-Ti:** "Heart!"

Bright purple light

The earth shook, the clouds shifted, the lake swayed and the lights combined together and shot into the ground. Then, a bright figure shot from the ground, forming a humanoid figure. Kwame's dome crumbled and the group gazed upon the figure. Hoggish was awestruck as he looked at the camera feed

 **Kwame:** "Ma-Ti…What is that?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "It…it can't be…"

 **Gi:** "I'm not a fan of suspense, Ma-Ti. What is that?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Its…it's the hero that defeated Lord Zarm all those years ago…its Gaia's Champion!"

After the figure fully formed, his figure was clear. He had crystal-like skin, red hands and forearms that resembled gloves, red feet and legs that resembled boots, red crotch that resembled underwear, a red pattern on his chest, the Gaian symbol in the center of his chest, and long, green hair.

 **Champion:** "By your powers combined, I live!"

 **Hoggish:** "I don't know what you are, freak, but you're not gonna get in my way!"

One of the robot arms of the rig lunges towards the Champion and grabs him

 **Hoggish:** "Haha!"

A drill comes out of the arm and attacks the Champion

 **Champion:** "What an odd machine. Is this supposed to hurt me?"

The Champion stops the drill with one hand and, with one punch, breaks the robot arm

 **Hoggish:** "What the devil?!"

 **Wheeler:** "Haha! Holy crap! Lets open up with this one next time!"

 **Gi:** "No kidding."

 **Wheeler:** "Well come on! Lets jump in! Fire!"

Nothing happened

 **Wheeler:** "What the…Fire!"

Nothing happened

 **Kwame:** "Back up! It seems our powers won't work with the Champion out!"

The rig attempts to strike the Champion with its remaining arm. The Champion dodges and gives a powerful strike

 **Champion:** "I don't know what this machine is, but it will hurt Gaia no more!"

The Champion flew high in the sky and then launched himself right through the rig. It fell apart and finally went down

Hoggish's camera feed went static

 **Hoggish:** "Gah! Damn it!"

Blight appeared on the screen

 **Blight:** "Hoggish. Do you ha-"

 **Hoggish:** "Barbara! There was some kind of alien or something! These punk kids had superpowers! We almost had them, but the-"

 **Blight:** "I'm aware of what occurred, idiot. I hacked your security cameras when you ignored my call. Do you have my stone?"

He snatches the suitcase from Rigger

 **Hoggish:** "This damned thing that killed my men?! I got it, but what the hell are we screwin' with here, Blight?!"

 **Blight:** "I have various theories as to what attacked your rig, but that's of no concern to you. As we speak, I'm working on countermeasures for our new enemy."

 **Hoggish:** "No concern?! I'm gonna need a bit more information than that!"

 **Blight:** "No you won't. Bring me the stone and I'll give you your payment and new assignment. Blight out."

She hangs up

 **Hoggish:** "Gaaaahhhhh!"

He punches the videoscreen

Back with the group, the Champion was forcing the oil from the rig back where it came from and used a wind tunnel to clean the substance form the stone, cleaning the lake. He also used a healing light for the surviving animals.

 **Wheeler:** "Man…Anyone else feelin' a little bit inadequate?"

 **Gi:** "Don't be a baby."

The Champion flew out of the lake and towards the group. He floated in front of them

 **Champion:** "You humans shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

 **Ma-Ti:** "I still can't believe it. The Champion. THE CHAMPION! Here! We summoned the Champion!"

 **Champion:** "Summoned me?"

The Champion let out a triumphant, but arrogant laugh, his hands at his side

 **Champion:** "No mere mortals can summon me. You must be confused. Now, where is Gaia? She took quite some time summoning me again. She must be tired."

 **Kwame:** "Champion?"

 **Champion:** "Hmm?"

Kwame held up his hand to show his ring. The others did the same after him.

 **Champion:** "The rings?! How? Why would Gaia give the rings to you? You're just human! You're meant to be protected! You aren't strong enough for this!"

 **Wheeler:** "Hey! We're plenty strong!"

 **Champion:** "If you were strong enough, you would've stopped those men and that machine on your own. Don't worry, though. I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll go talk to Gaia. She'll sort this all out. Good effort, kids!"

 **Gi:** "Kids? I'm in my freaking twenties you cocky lit-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the Champion had taken off into the skies.

 **Champion:** "Have a safe trip back home!"

With that, he was gone, flying at great speed.

 **Gi:** "The nerve of that guy! Come on! He must be going back to the island!"

 **Linka:** "Nyet. We cannot leave yet."

 **Wheeler:** "Why not?"

 **Linka:** "Look around."

Despite the lake being cleaned up, a good bit of the animals were still covered in oil.

 **Wheeler:** "Aww, what? We gotta clean this mess? We didn't even do it."

Linka was already walking over to the animals

 **Kwame:** "Linka is right. I doubt we would be able to catch up to the Champion anyway."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Agreed. I believe there are some supplies in the Geo-Cruiser we can use."

 **Gi:** "On it."

 **Wheeler:** "Ugh…Guess I'd just look like a tool if I didn't help now. Wait up!"

Meanwhile, back on Hope Island, Gaia was observing the aftermath on her crystals

 **Gaia:** "Good job, children. I knew I could count on you. The image is clear. Unfortunately, I suppose that means they couldn't recover the stone. Perhaps this will at least give whoever we are going up against a bit of pause."

There was suddenly very loud cheering outside of Gaia's castle

 **Gaia:** "Hmm?"

She stepped out and saw the Champion among the people

 **Champion:** "Haha. Yes. It is really me. Please. You're all flattering me way too much. I simply do what needs to be done."

 **Gaia:** "Ahh. It has been far too long, my child."

 **Champion:** "Ahh! Gaia!"

He flew up to her and bowed

 **Champion:** "You look fantastic. Just like you always do. It is fantastic to be in your presence again."

 **Gaia:** "Haha. It is good to have you back, though you know your return means that we are not in good times."

 **Champion:** "Of course, Gaia. And I have many questions about that, but first, I must ask. Who were the children I encountered when I was summoned. Why do they bear the rings?"

 **Gaia:** "Ahh, yes. They are very interesting. Outside of Ma-Ti, the rings flew off when I thought of summoning your power again. They found those children and made them the holders of the power. It was shocking, but after today, I realize the rings may have made a good decision."

 **Champion:** "Good decision? They are human! They were never meant to wield the powers of the spirits. The power protects you, therefore they protect the world and all who live on it. Their powers are too much for mere mortals…And what is a Ma-Ti?"

 **Gaia:** "My child, the rings are an enigma. I created them, and even I don't fully know how they work. As for the humans, come here. I have something to show you."

Gaia led the Champion into the castle and to her crystals. The crystals showed Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, and Ma-Ti doing their best to clean the animal with supplies from the Geo-Cruiser. The animals were very shocked, making the cleaning process harder and the Geo-Cruiser didn't have many supplies for this kind of job. Still, they kept at it.

 **Gaia:** "All that heart. All that drive. All that determination. They may not be immortal, and they may not be the absolute strongest, my child. But today, they showed an impressive amount of ingenuity and courage. I may be directly linked to this world, but it was always meant for them."

The Champion starred at them work.

 **Gaia:** "The rings, also, are not completely stable. You cannot live without them. It will be odd for some time, but you must learn to work with them."

Back with the group, they were trying to calm down the animals. They were having some trouble. After a while. They saw the Champion fly back down

 **Gi:** "Oh, thank god. Look. I'm too tired to yell at you right now, so just come on and help us."

 **Champion:** "Look. I was just with Gaia. She has an odd amount of faith in you all. Perhaps I've been gone too long. Or perhaps she's been awake too long and the lack of rest has taken its toll. Either way, I'm bound to you five by those rings. For now, I will lend you my powers. You may call upon me when you need help, but don't waste my time if you can stop it yourself. Gaia believes in you, but I'm going to need you to prove yourselves. You are not just working for Gaia now. You are working for me."

 **Gi:** "…Okay, _now_ I feel like I have the strength to yell at you."

 **Kwame:** "It is ok, Gi."

Kwame walked up to the Champion and stuck his hand out. The Champion stared for a while with his hands at his sides.

 **Champion:** "Haha. Keep up the good work."

Wheeler gave a sarcastic salute

 **Wheeler:** "Aye aye, Captain."

The Champion let out one more triumphant laugh before he began to shine brightly. The then broke apart into five lights that shot back into the rings.

 **Linka:** "He is quite the character, no?"

 **Ma-Ti:** " _Heart!_ "

All the animals calmed down

 **Wheeler:** "Oh, thank god. If I had to chase down one more of these pests, I'd lose it."

 **Kwame:** "Haha. Let's finish up here. We all deserve a rest."

The group, now with the help of their powers, went back to cleaning up

Meanwhile, in Blight's sealed room, a bright yellow stone was sitting next to the dark red stone. Blight was staring at the two with a determined look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Captain Planet or the characters.**_

 _ **Author's Note: I have a VERY time consuming and stressful job. Therefore, finding proper time to write while also having it line up with my inspiration to write is wonky as all hell. I appreciate the positive feedback and apologize for those who are interested, but please keep in mind that chapter releases will be sporadic. I will do my best to keep it going for you guys. Much love.**_

 **Episode 3: Rain of Terror (Part I)**

In the small town of Hartman, Texas, things are quiet as the day comes to a calm end. In one of the abandoned factories just on the edge of town, however, things are anything but calm as mysterious creatures scurry about. As many chew, climb, or burrow their way past the gates of the factory, one dark figure looms over them from behind.

 **Dark Figure:** "Nice. Very nice. This will do."

Some loud clanging can be heard from behind.

 **Dark Figure:** "Careful with those chemicals, vermin!"

Two very sad looking human-rat mutants struggle to carry heavy containers of some kinds of chemicals to the factory.

 **Dark Figure:** "Ah. Sorry I yelled, friends. I get like that sometimes. You're a bit new. You'll get used to it."

The figure began to walk with the sad mutants.

 **Dark Figure:** "This must be a bit nostalgic, right? You two used to work at this factory, right? In your younger days? Must be odd coming back this way, huh?"

Tears streamed from the eyes of one of the mutants as they all made their way in, many of the other more eager mutants already hard at work for whatever plan the figure had.

 **Dark Figure:** "Must be a tidal wave of emotions. So sad. Don't worry. You've only recently been infec-I mean…enhanced by my mutagen. Give it another hour or so. Soon you won't have to think about those kinds of things. Ever. Again. In fact…"

The figure looked around the factory, enjoying the sight of his hard at work rat mutant minions.

 **Dark Figure: "** If all goes according to plan, everyone in this little town won't have to think about those trivial things again. They'll think of only one thing. 'I will serve my master. I will fight for my master. I will kill for master'."

The figure climbed to a high ladder as his mutants were hissing and growling, cheering for him.

 **Dark Figure:** "WILL YOU DIE FOR SKUMM?!"

The mutants raved, showing full compliance and loyalty.

The eyes of the sad mutants dilated and turned red. Soon, they were hissing and raving with the others.

Meanwhile, on Hope Island, Wheeler set up an obstacle course for the team on the beach. It had been a bit over a month since they fought Hoggish and summoned the Champion. They focused on trying to make Hope Island their new home. Wheeler eventually felt that if they were going to be a "superhero" team, they needed to stay in shape.

 **Wheeler:** "Come on, Ma-Ti! Show me some hustle!"

Young Ma-Ti was doing his best skipping along the makeshift tire course Wheeler set up. He was soaking wet with sweat and panting through it all.

 **Ma-Ti:** "T-this is quite *pant pant* difficult for *pant pant* a little guy, you know?"

 **Wheeler:** "No excuses, my man! Power through! You already let the others get ahead! Lookin' good, by the way, Angel!"

Linka was moving gracefully through the monkey bars that were set up.

 **Linka:** "Thank you. And stop calling me that!"

He wouldn't, though. Linka dealing with Wheeler's pet name for her had almost become a game for them. Even as she yelled back for him to stop, it was said through a smile.

Towards the end of the course, Kwame and Gi were neck and neck, reaching a wall that they were meant to climb.

 **Kwame:** "I thought you said you wanted to race me, Gi? Haha."

Kwame was getting a bit ahead as he made his way to the wall

 **Gi:** "Hehe. Didn't know you had a cocky side, Kwame. I like it. Water!"

Gi pointed her ring towards the dirt under Kwame, making a puddle that slowed him down

 **Kwame:** "Whoa! Haha! No fair!"

 **Gi:** "Says who?"

Gi giggled as she made her way up the wall.

 **Kwame:** "Ha. Says me. Earth!"

Kwame caused the Earth around the wall to shake just enough for Gi to lose her balance and fall.

 **Gi:** "Ah!"

Kwame caught her before she could hit the ground.

 **Gi:** "Haha! Fair enough. Good catch by the way."

Kwame gently let her down.

 **Kwame:** "My pleasure. Want to play fair this time?"

 **Gi:** "Aww. Fine. Hehe."

A bit after Kwame and Gi, Linka made her way up the wall, blaming Wheeler's pestering for her lateness. Eventually, Ma-Ti made it to the wall.

 **Kwame:** "Come on, Ma-Ti!"

 **Gi:** "Yeah! You got this!"

Ma-Ti was struggling, but made it halfway

 **Linka:** "So close!"

 **Wheeler:** "Keep it up, kid!"

Ma-Ti almost made it up to the top, but just couldn't keep his grip.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Whoa!"

Ma-Ti landed rear end first into the puddle Gi made

 **Wheeler:** "Pfft! Hahahaha!"

 **Kwame:** "Haha. Don't feel bad, Ma-Ti."

Ma-Ti sulked a bit. He was feeling a bit inadequate around them in the passing days. They managed to control their rings almost immediately upon getting them. They were in physically fit shape. Being the youngest didn't help, also, being seventeen amongst people in their twenties.

Linka leaned down to give him a hand. He refused it and got up himself, almost tripping.

 **Linka:** "Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I am fine…Just-"

Just then, Ma-Ti's ring shined.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Lady Gaia?"

With Ma-Ti's power, they all linked their minds to speak to Gaia

 **Gaia:** "Hello, my young ring bearers. I'm afraid I must interrupt your fun. We have an emergency."

Soon, they all made their way to Gaia's crystal chamber.

 **Wheeler:** "So what's up, Gaia? Another stone?"

 **Gaia:** "Thankfully, this doesn't concern a stone."

 **Gi:** "And the inevitable bad news?"

Gaia turned to the crystals and waved her hand, showing an image of a small town. She focused the crystals on to the factory.

 **Wheeler:** "Um, any reason why we're lookin' at Podunk, USA?"

 **Gaia:** "This is why. Watch closely."

They all focused on the crystal. Eventually, a few horrid rat-like creatures were seen scurrying into the factory.

 **Gi:** "Ah! Those things?!"

 **Kwame:** "You've seen them before, Gi?"

 **Gi:** "Seen them?! They almost freaking killed me! If I hadn't of found the ring…"

Kwame put a hand on Gi's shoulder. She was visibly shaken.

 **Gaia:** "I am truly sorry to inadvertently bring up bad memories. These creatures are the spawn of another. I've seen him-or It-lead these creatures. They surface very rarely. Usually they avoid making themselves noticeable, but they don't seem too worried about that now."

 **Linka:** "Why are they hiding in that factory?"

 **Gaia:** "I do not know. My gaze is extended through the skies. I cannot see inside the building. I know, however, it can't be anything good."

 **Gi:** "How do people not know about these things?! They attacked in broad daylight!"

 **Gaia:** "From what I could gather, they attack incredibly quickly and leaved just as fast, if not faster. They leave nearly no witnesses. For the few that are lucky enough to escape, they've dubbed them the Ratmen by most, but few seem to believe their ravings."

 **Wheeler:** "And you want us to go toe to toe with 'em, huh? Nothing against that, but I thought we were all about stopping other schmucks for using some dead god's power."

 **Gaia:** "I cannot and will not force you to take on this type of mission. I, Gaia, plead with you. I have long since lost my ability to interfere with the outside world. It hurts to watch the malicious minority of the planet hurt it and its inhabitants. With you, I-no. We all can make a difference. Stones or no stones. So-"

 **Wheeler:** "Whoa, whoa. Easy up on the dramatics, Gaia. Like I said, nothing against some non-stone work. Besides, how bad can dealing with a bunch of overgrown rats be?"

 **Gi:** "Oh my sweet summer child."

 **Wheeler:** "Huh?"

 **Gi:** "Nothing. We'll talk in the Geo-Cruiser."

 **Gaia:** "Be careful, my young protectors."

As they all went to get ready, Ma-Ti caught Wheeler by the arm.

 **Wheeler:** "Hm? What's up, little buddy."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Well…it's just that. It has only been a few days since you all came to Hope Island. The last time we were about to go on a mission, you were a bit hesitant."

 **Wheeler:** "Well, bud, I did just suddenly find out I can throw fire at people. Haha."

 **Ma-Ti:** "Yes…well…it was just how…well…reckless you were on the field. Also, you more than everyone else have assimilated to living here. I'm just wondering…"

 **Wheeler:** "…Yeah?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "…What makes you stay?"

Wheeler was a bit taken back by the question. After a more than awkward pause, he finally spoke up.

 **Wheeler:** "…Alright, alright. Just…keep this with us, aight?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "I swear it."

 **Wheeler:** "Well…When I was a kid, my mom got pretty sick. She kept it from me best she could. She didn't want me worryin'. Wanted me to just be a kid with kid problems, ya know? Anyway…her body just couldn't take much more…she died."

 **Ma-Ti:** "I am so sorry, Wheeler."

 **Wheeler:** "Yeah…So that left me and Travi-I mean Stepdad. Don't know my read dad. Anyway, thing about ole Steps is that he apparently knew my dad. He also REALLY didn't like my dad. This transferred to me. Worst inheritance ever, right? Haha."

Ma-Ti could tell it was a bit of a forced and sad laugh.

 **Wheeler:** "We'd argue a lot, he'd get rough, I'd bail, come back when he's passed out, rinse and repeat. Eventually, college happened. Then dropping out happened. He said things would be different. Think he was just lonely or some crap. He did try to avoid clocking me more often, but that was about the only change."

Wheeler noticed the sad look on Ma-Ti's face as he listened.

 **Wheeler:** "Ahh! Quit makin' us mope before a mission, Short Stuff!"

Wheeler gave Ma-Ti a firm smack on the back.

 **Wheeler:** "Look, to answer your weirdo question...Sometimes you just gotta get away, ya know? And this way, at least I'm doing something good at the same time, right?"

 **Ma-Ti:** _'Something good?...Hmm…"_

 **Wheeler:** "Anyway, cmon! We got some rats to trap!"

Wheeler ran off ahead. Ma-Ti soon followed.

As Ma-Ti ran ahead, he began to remember something. Something from the past…

Twelve long years ago, a young and scared Ma-Ti is waitng outside of a small hut. He can hear a man speaking, but can't hear who he is speaking to.

 **Old Man:** "They were both very brave for leaving the peace of the island. Braver for trying to save that village…Yes, many live because of them. I simply wish I was there. I could have helped…You are right. I should not blame myself…"

Ma-Ti was left in the care of his fellow islanders when his parents left the island. Ma-Ti didn't know how long it had been since they left, but he missed them dearly regardless. He knew something was wrong when Head Shaman Dehli came and brought him quietly to his tent. He sat patiently outside of the hut, waiting for Dehli to finish his conversation. Soon, Dehli came out, acting as aloof as he usually was.

 **Dehli:** "Ah! Young Ma-Ti! Thank you for waiting. I'm sure you are tired and hungry I bet! I recently picked some fruits! Delicious! I have a special concoction I make from them and a few herbs. Would you like some?"

Head Shaman Dehli was an old Indian man. His hair and very long beard were mostly gray, with a small bit of black fighting to stay. The warm sun tanned his already dark skin very well. He wore the robes of many of the Hope Island natives along with a Gaian symbol proudly on the rope he used as a belt. What kept him apart was his long walking staff and, of course, the Ring of Heart he proudly wore on his left index finger.

Ma-Ti looked up at the old man's big warm and smiling face. He had so many things to ask him, but couldn't help but say the first one that came to his mind.

 **Ma-Ti:** "Why are you so sad, Head Shaman?"

Dehli looked at Ma-Ti, eyes wide in surprise. He knelt down so his face was close to Ma-Ti. He seemed to study Ma-Ti's face before answering him.

 **Dehli:** "Ma-Ti. How do you know I am sad?"

Ma-Ti got nervous. He looked down and the ground and fiddled with his fingers

 **Ma-Ti:** "I…I don't know, Head Shaman…You just looked sad…"

 **Dehli:** "But I was smiling. Was I not smiling?"

Ma-Ti didn't know why, but he began to tear up.

 **Ma-Ti:** "I…I don't know…I *sniffle* I…I want mother and father. *Sniffles* I…I…"

Dehli brought Ma-Ti into a warm hug.

 **Dehli:** "Shh. Shh. It is alright, young Ma-Ti. It is all right. Shh. I promise, I will make things alright. I promise you."

Dehli's next words were clearly not meant for the crying Ma-Ti.

 **Dehli:** "I will watch him. I will watch him for them, Gaia."

Suddenly, Ma-Ti was snapped back to the present from a light tap on the head.

 **Gi:** "Hello? Earth to Ma-Ti? You in there, dude?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Ah! Um. Yes. Sorry, continue."

 **Gi:** *Sigh* "Anyway, these freaks are no joke, guys. They showed up and took down an entire beach faster than it takes for some of us to get ready in the morning."

The Geo-Cruiser was put on autopilot to allow for the group to get their plans straight. They were smoothing trailing through the air towards their destination.

 **Wheeler:** "Damn. These things really got you spooked, huh?"

 **Gi:** "Yes."

 **Wheeler:** "Oh. Uh…didn't expect such a quick response."

 **Gi:** "Like I said. No. Joke."

 **Kwame:** "Right. It is horrible what you went through, Gi, and I am truly sorry, but we can use this to our advantage at least. Your knowledge on them can help."

 **Gi:** "Thank you, Kwame, but like I said, it all happened pretty fast. I'll give you as many details as I can. My main point here, though, is Ma-Ti."

 **Ma-Ti:** "M-Me?"

 **Gi:** "Yes you, silly. I don't know what these Ratmen exactly are, but that shouldn't matter with your powers. These things are as mean as they are fast, but with you using your ring to put them in chillax mode, we should have more time to make our next move."

 **Linka:** "That is a brilliant plan, Gi!"

 **Wheeler:** "What Angel said!"

 **Linka:** "Linka."

 **Wheeler:** "Same thing."

Ma-Ti looked to the group. All so confident. So assured. Even Gi, who out of all of them, seemed to have the worst trip when coming to Hope Island. Those horrible creatures attacked her, yet here she is, going up against them again willingly.

 **Ma-Ti:** "…Gi?"

 **Gi:** "Hmm? What's up, Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "May I ask you something…in private?"

 **Gi:** "Oh. Sure, dude. We'll be back, you guys."

 **Kwame:** "We are still a long way from our target. Take your time."

Gi gives a wink as Ma-Ti and her head to the back of the Geo-Cruiser. Ma-Ti sat down and Gi did the same across from him.

 **Gi:** "So what's up?"

Ma-Ti hesitated before finally answering

 **Ma-Ti:** "Well...It's just that...Aren't you scared?"

 **Gi:** "About the mission?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "Of course! I mean, you were attacked by a horde of these things. Yet here you are, calmly going through plans. You're just...So much braver than-"

 **Gi:** "Let me stop you right there, man."

Gi leaned back and let out a deep sigh.

 **Gi:** "Am I scared? Dude, I'm terrified. Those things took people away. People who were pretty nice to me. A cute girl, a bubbly girl, a stubborn guy, a big stoic. All of them were dragged either away or underground. One was gonna drown me. I only got away cause of this baby."

Gi held up her hand to show of the Ring of Water.

 **Ma-Ti:** "…But…after all of that, you could of left Hope Island, couldn't you?"

 **Gi:** "Probably."

 **Ma-Ti:** "…So…why did you stay?"

 **Gi:** "…"

 **Ma-Ti:** "…Gi?"

Gi let out another sigh.

 **Gi:** "Just between us? I…Don't really know."

Ma-Ti was a bit taken aback. Gi noticed.

 **Gi:** "Oh, don't make that face. Were you expecting something deep? Look. I've always been a bit of a…drifter. My mom and dad are marine biologist…PRETTY successful marine biologist. If marine biologist were celebs, they'd be A-listers. Anyway, because of this, we moved around quite a bit. I didn't mind at first. I loved the ocean. Guess it's in our genes. But as I got older…well. I was getting a little burnt out. Keeping in touch with friends was getting more trouble than it was worth. At some point…I just stopped caring. When I turned eighteen, I went to college. Was gonna try and become a marine biologist. Keep up the family name. Could've gotten a job with mom and dad, but I wanted to do it myself. Somewhere down the line though…It all just felt…too much. I dropped out. Family wasn't exactly thrilled, but they respected my decision. After that…I just couldn't figure things out. A while after that, I decided to just…drift. Went around the country. Mostly checked out some coastlines. When I was attacked by the Ratmen…I just felt so lost. Like, what am I leaving behind? And when Gaia asked us to be her pseudo-superheroes…I don't know. I thought maybe, just maybe, this is what I was meant to do."

Gi looked at Ma-Ti, realizing he was staring, listening intently, mouth agape. Gi clapped her hands in his face.

 **Gi:** "Hey! Wakey-wakey!"

Ma-Ti jumped back.

 **Ma-Ti:** "S-Sorry!"

 **Gi:** "Geez. I ended up spilling out a few chapters of my biography. Don't tell anybody. Especially-"

Just then, the door opened. It was Kwame.

 **Kwame:** "Sorry if I am interrupting. If I can, Gi, I have a few more questions for you."

Gi turned a bit red.

 **Gi:** "N-No problem, K. Coming, Ma-Ti?"

 **Ma-Ti:** "N-No. I'm fine. Just need to think about some things. Thanks for the talk, Gi."

 **Gi:** "No prob, Bob."

Gi follows Kwame back to the bridge of the Geo-Cruiser. Ma-Ti just sat there, thinking.

 **Ma-Ti:** " _…Meant to do."_

 **(HOLY. CRAP. I haven't posted here in over a YEAR. Again, sorry for the wait to those who were reading. I know its early, but if you guys got any inquiries, I'm planning on posting quick Q/A results in the next chapter. Maybe that'll get me to post a bit faster. Much love. ^_^)**


End file.
